


Just Kissing

by QueerSponge



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Lexa is intersex, Lots of sexy times, P.S Lexa has a dick, She and Clarke have been dating for two months and she hasn't told her, all happy, possibly more than a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerSponge/pseuds/QueerSponge
Summary: Lexa and Clarke have been dating for two months but haven't moved pass kissing.Clarke is sexually frustrated.Lexa is intersex and doesn't know how to tell her.





	

Clarke was confused, and sexually frustrated, but mostly confused.

She and Lexa had been dating for two months, two fantastic months, two months filled with romantic dates; cuddles on the couch; group dates; laughing; kissing…. more kissing. _Just_ kissing.

The past two months had been fantastic for Clarke, she had finally plucked up the courage to ask her best friend out on a date, and to her relief, Lexa had said yes. It had started out slowly, shyly, linking of fingers, arms round waists, kisses to cheeks and then just over a week after Clarke asked her out Lexa bit the bullet and kissed her. It was soft, it was slow, it was perfect. 

But that was seven weeks ago.

Seven weeks of Lexa slowing down their kisses when they got too heated, her hands stopping Clarke’s as they moved down the brunette’s stomach, seven weeks of brush offs. Clarke knew that Lexa liked her, she saw the way the brunette looked at her, the way she held her, she knew for certain that her feelings were fully reciprocated. What she didn’t understand was Lexa’s hesitancy to move forward with their relationship.

So, as she feels long fingers wrap around hers as she tries to slide them down the brunette’s stomach she breaths out a sigh, pulling back from the very soft lips she had been lost in for the last twenty minutes.

“What’s going on, Lex?” She asked, pulling her hand out of the brunette’s and sitting up on Lexa’s bed, her back resting against the wooden headboard. They were at Lexa’s apartment, having gone back there after spending the day at the local park, having a picnic as Clarke drew Lexa as she leant back on her hands, her face to the sky. It had been a wonderful day, but Clarke knew that this couldn’t wait any longer.

“Is it me?” She asked, ringing her hands together. “Are you not attracted to me?”

“Oh baby, no!” Lexa said as she slid up against the headboard next to her girlfriend.

“Then what is it?” Clarke asked confused. “I understand if you want to go slow but it seems like this is it, you don’t seem to have any interest in doing anything more intimate than kissing.” She said, looking down at her lap. “I’m not trying to pressure you, I just want to know what you’re feeling.”

Lexa sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, she slid her right hand into Clarke’s left, pulling them into her lap. “I….I’m sorry, it’s not you _believe me_ , I’m just scared. I’m so happy and I don’t want to scare you off.”

Clarke’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Scare me off? How?” She asked, turning her body to face her girlfriend.

Lexa took a deep breath and turned to look at Clarke, leaning her head against the headboard. “I was born intersex.” She started, nervously. “I was raised as a girl, I _am_ a girl, but I was born with male genitalia.” She finished, watching Clarke’s face for a reaction. “I was scared, I like you so much and we’ve been friends for years and I was just so scared of what your reaction would be when you found out I’d kept this huge secret from you and I didn’t want you to be disgu-“ she stopped when she saw Clarke chuckling. “Clarke! Please don’t _laugh_ at me this is-“

“-I’m not laughing at _you_ babe I’m laughing at me, at this whole situation” she finished, cupping her free hand around her girlfriends cheek. “Babe I’ve known about ‘Little Lexa’ since I was sixteen” she said.

Lexa’s mouth opened in surprise “You what?! How?” she said in shock.

“We’re best friends! Plus you mom told my mom when were in High School and she told me. She wasn’t gossiping she just wanted to explain it to me so that I wouldn't be surprised, you just never mentioned it so I didn’t either.” She said, stroking her thumb against her girlfriends cheek. “I can’t believe I didn’t connect the fucking dots before! That’s why you keep stopping isn’t it? Because you were worried about what I was going to say when I found out?”

Lexa nodded, still trying to process the whole conversation. “Well, yeah! I like you so much but I felt like I’d left it too long and you’d be mad at me, never mind the fact that I didn’t think you’d want to touch me after you found out. Doesn’t it turn you off?” she asked.

“Honestly? No” Clarke said with a shake of the head. “I’ve had a crush on your since forever, _you_ Lexa, I always knew that you were different to other girls, physically, but you were always just Lexa to me, this is how I’ve always known you.” she finished, leaning in to brush a soft kiss against the brunette’s lips. “The smart.” Kiss “Funny.” Kiss “Beautiful.” Kiss “Sexy.” Kiss kiss “Caring.” Kiss “Most incredible person that I’ve ever met.” She finished as she slid her lips to Lexa’s ear and whispered. “Plus all these weeks you’ve stopped me from taking it further, worrying that I wouldn’t find you attractive.” She started, running her tongue against the outside of Lexa’s ear, smiling at the inhale of breath the action caused. “I’ve been going back to my apartment after our long nights of making out in here, my underwear sticky” she bit her lip as she felt Lexa shudder and the brunette’s hand grasp her thigh. “And I’ve touched myself, and do you know what I’ve been thinking about? What gets me off.” she whispered, pulling Lexa’s face to hers and breathing against parted lips.

“W-what?” Lexa stuttered against the pink lips in front of her.  
Clarke bit her lip as she slid her hand down Lexa’s stomach, happy when there was no hand halting her descent this time. “You, baby. Inside me. Thrusting, grunting, feeling you cum inside me.” Lexa gasps into Clarke’s mouth when the blonde’s hand settled over the slowly growing bulge in her underwear and squeezed gently. “Or sometimes I get myself off thinking about your cock sliding down my throat, your hands in my hair as I suck you off.” She whimpered when she felt a twitch under her hand. “Do you like that idea baby?” she whispered.

Lexa whimpered and nodded before pushing forward and sealing their lips together, Clarke moaned into her mouth as she felt Lexa’s tongue slide over her panting lips. They kissed, passionately, for a couple of minutes until Clarke pulled back and swung her leg over the brunette’s lap, straddling her. She smiled when she felt Lexa’s hands settle on her hips, pulling her more tightly against her bulge and kissing her again. 

“I’ve thought about that every day” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s mouth. “How you would feel wrapped around me, the sounds you’d make as I fucked you.” she said more confidently, smirking as Clarke whimpered and started a slow grind on top of her. “How it would feel to have your lips wrapped around my dick.” Clarke moaned at the words, pushing forward to kiss her more firmly, they stayed like that for a couple of minutes, grinding against each other, hands roaming against skin. 

“Please, Lexa” Clarke whispered into her girlfriends mouth, pulling back to run her thumb against the brunette’s bottom lip. “I want you, _all of you_ ” She said, looking into Lexa’s eyes. “But only if that’s okay with you? I don’t want to push y-“ She was cut off by a pair of soft smiling lips.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, baby.” She whispered into her girlfriends lips, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist. “It was so hard to stop at kissing, I was just so scared of your reaction but now that you know, that you’ve always known, there’s nothing stopping me. I want you Clarke, I want to see you, touch you. I want to make love to you.” She finished.

Clarke smiled and pressed her lips against the brunette’s below her, she slid her arms around Lexa’s neck and slid their lips together, moaning when she felt the brunette’s tongue slide against her own. They kissed slowly as Clarke’s hands slid up Lexa’s sides, taking the t-shirt with her as she went, Lexa pulled back to pull the t-shirt over her head before doing the same to Clarke, they both stared for a moment, taking in the new milestone in their relationship. Lexa moved to protest when Clarke jumped off her lap but closed her mouth when she saw Clarke shimmy her jeans down her legs, leaving her in a dark blue bra and pink underwear, she quirked an eyebrow at the sight.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Hey I wasn’t expecting any of this! I didn’t know you’d be seeing my mismatched underwear!” she said laughing. “Now stop laughing and take off your pants.” She commended with a smirk.

“Yes ma’am!” Lexa nodded, shuffling so that she was lying flat on the bed and slid her trousers down, kicking them off the end of the bed. She laid back down with her hands behind her head as she watched Clarke’s eyes focus on the bulge in her grey boxers. “See something you like, babe?” she smirked. 

Clarke turned her attention to her girlfriends grinning face and slid back onto the bed, straddling the brunette’s toned stomach. She smiled when she felt the brunette’s hands settle on her hips. “Mmmm” she hummed as she leant down to press a kiss to the smirking lips below her. “I most certainly do.” she said as she slid her hands around Lexa’s back, who arched in response as she felt the blonde’s hands unclasp her bra and slide the straps down her arms. She bit her lip as Clarke pulled the bra off, tossed it carelessly behind her. “Fuck, you’re beautiful” Clarke whispered as she took in the brunette’s naked breasts for the first time, the perfectly sized tits, the dusty pink nipples. She slid her hands up either side of the brunette’s stomach and leant forward, pulling a pert nipple into her mouth and sucking softly. Lexa moaned at the feeling, her girlfriends hot mouth sending shots of pleasure through her painfully erect nipple. She pulled a hand from behind her head and cupped the back of the blonde’s head, encouraging her over to the neglected nipple. Clarke obliged, kissing the space between Lexa’s breasts before moving over to swirl her tongue around the neglected nipple. 

Lexa was in heaven, Clarke was finally touching her and the hot wet feeling of her mouth on her tits was causing her cock to swell in her boxers, she whimpered as she felt the blonde’s hand move down her stomach, reaching down to grab the bulge over her boxers. Lexa whimpered when she felt Clarke squeeze her cock and moan against the nipple in her mouth, she watched as the blonde pulled back looking up at her. “Can I, baby?” Clarke asked.

Lexa, unable to speak, simply nodded her head. She was rewarded with a bright smile before the blonde’s lower lip was obscured by the teeth biting into it as Clarke shuffled down so she was straddling the tops of Lexa’s thighs.

She watched in fascination as Clarke’s fingers played with the top of her boxers, she looked up to see the blonde watching her before she felt her girlfriends hands slide around the side of her underwear and start sliding them down her thighs, she watched Clarke’s face as her boxers were pulled lower and her cock sprang free. She held her breath as Clarke’s hands twitched and slid towards her erect member before pausing.

“May I?” She asked again, Lexa nodded quickly in response, swallowing round a suddenly dry throat.

She watched as Clarke slid her hand forward, grasping the base. They both moaned at the feeling, she lifted her eyes to look at her girlfriend and found her starring back.“Does that feel good” She whispered as she slowly moved her hand up and down the shaft.

Lexa nodded then winced. “You..you’re hands are a little dry” she said honestly then moaned as Clarke let go of her cock and brought her hand to her mouth, spitting and licking a wet line up her palm before reaching down and grasping the brunette’s cock again.

“Is this any better?” She said innocently as she slid her hand up and down the shaft again slowly.

Lexa moaned in response and nodded, tilting her head back against the pillows as she lost herself in the sensation of her girlfriends hand wrapped around her. “You feel good” Clarke whispered, Lexa lifted her head when she felt Clarke shuffle lower, she held her breath as she watched her girlfriend lean down, here eyes flitting up to connect with the brunette’s surprised green. “I wonder how good you taste” she whispered, maintaining eye contact as she licked the brunette’s cock from base to tip.

“Ah fuck!” Lexa moaned at the feeling of her girlfriends wet tongue on the underside of her cock.

“Mmmmm” Clarke moaned as she leaned forward to suck on the tip. 

Lexa was in heaven, the feel of Clarke’s mouth covering the tip of her cock, of her hand still wrapped around the base was turning her on more than any fantasy of this moment ever had. She moaned again as Clarke slid her mouth down further before sliding back up. 

“ _Jesus_ Clarke.” She whimpered as she watched, entranced, as the blonde’s head began to bob slowly up and down her cock. She began rocking her hips subconsciously into the warm mouth wrapped around her. “Fuck Clarke, that feels so good” she moaned as she lost herself in the feeling. She watched her girlfriends head bob up and down for a couple of minutes before she felt the familiar tightening in her balls. “C-Clarke stop, you’re gonna make me cum” she moaned.

“Mmmmm” Clarke moaned with the cock in her mouth before pulling it out with a wet ‘pop’. “Then why do I need to stop?” She asked amused.

“I…well…I don’t want to you have to-ah aahhh“ she moaned as Clarke started sucking on her balls.

“Do you know how many times I’ve fantasised about this?” she whispered rhetorically against the base of her shaft. “How many times I’ve dreamt about making you cum like this? About how it would feel when you came down my throat?” she whispered, “How you’d taste?” she finished, kissing a line up the base of Lexa’s shaft.

Lexa, in her defence, was so turned on she could barely breath so the embarrassingly loud whimper that slipped out of her mouth at Clarke’s words was completely understandable. Clarke chuckled at her girlfriends reaction and slid her hand up and down the shaft.  
“So, I’m gonna suck you off until you cum, is that okay with you baby?” She whispered with a glint in her eye before sliding her whole mouth down Lexa’s cock.

“Oh god, fuck!” Lexa moaned as she watched her girlfriends head bob up and down faster on her cock. She slid her hands into blonde locks instinctively, wanting to feel the up and down movements of Clarke’s head. “Fuck.” She moaned again as she felt herself getting closer. “Clarke I’m gonna…fuck I’m cumming-aaahh” she moaned as she came, she jerked up into the blonde’s mouth as she squirted her cum down her girlfriends throat. Her hips jerked again as she watched the blonde’s throat bob as she swallowed the cum in her mouth before pulling her mouth off Lexa’s cock and licking her lips.

Lexa moaned at the sight and pulled Clarke up by the shoulders and sealed their lips together. Clarke moaned knowing that Lexa was tasting her own cum on her lips. “Fuck, baby” Lexa whimpered into her mouth. “That was incredible.” She said before sucking the blonde’s tongue into her mouth and sliding her hands down to grasp her hips.  
“Hmmmm” Clarke hummed into her mouth. “That was so hot and you tasted so good” she whispered.

Lexa hummed, “I bet you taste better.” She whispered seductively against the blonde’s lips before shuffling the blonde’s hips up. Clarke moaned into her mouth when she realised her girlfriends intentions. She sat up as Lexa pulled her upwards and whimpered when she settled over Lexa’s face. She grabbed hold of the headboard in front of her and looked down at the girl staring up at her from between her thighs.

“I used to think about this” She whispered into Clarke’s crotch, her breath puffing against Clarke’s soaked underwear. “I used to lay back in bed like this and close my eyes, imagine you were straddling my face, imagined you dripping over me. I used to jerk myself off to the thought of you riding my face.” She said as she watched the blonde’s hips shudder at the mental image Lexa had just created. Clarke gasped as she felt Lexa’s mouth lift up to seal over her underwear and she groaned at the barrier. Her groan of disappointment turned to one of arousal when she felts Lexa rip the underwear in half, throwing it onto the floor.Before Clarke had the chance to complain about her ruined underwear Lexa’s hands grasped hold of her butt cheeks and pulled her hips down onto her open mouth, sliding her tongue inside the blonde’s wet pussy in one movement.

“Shit, fuck!” Clarke moaned as she fell forward against the headboard, she wasn’t going to last long, already close to climaxing after sucking her girlfriend off. She gripped the headboard with both hands and began to hump her hips into her girlfriends face. Lexa moaned at the movement and stuck her tongue out, sliding it along Clarke’s throbbing clit as she slid forwards and backwards across her face.

Clarke felt Lexa panting against her clit and looked back to see the brunette was sliding her hand up and down her own cock as she ate Clarke out. The sight was too much for Clarke and she moaned loudly as her orgasm shot through her, her thighs twitched over her girlfriends face as she felt herself come down from her high and slid down so her wet crotch was resting on the brunette’s abs.

“Oh my, fuck, babe” she panted, laying her head on her girlfriends chest. “Fuck, we should have done this a long time ago” she said and Lexa chuckled, placing a kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

“Well it was definitely worth the wait” She said smiling as Clarke lifted her head to kiss her softly. They kissed slowly for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of their lips sliding together, the faint taste if cum on each others lips. Lexa’s hips started to grind up into Clarke’s subconsciously and Clarke moaned as she slid her hips down, her wet crotch sliding erotically over her girlfriends stiff member.

“I want you inside me” She whispered seductively into her girlfriends mouth.

“Mmmm fuck yes” Lexa whimpered, sliding her hand down and grabbing her cock firmly, holding it upwards. Clarke bit her lip as she positioned herself over Lexa’s cock and slowly sank down. They both moaned as Lexa first entered her, grasping the blonde’s hips Lexa held her still, letting her girlfriend get used to the size. She moaned as Clarke nodded and sunk further down until she was inside her to the hilt.

“God baby I feel so full” She said before slowly rising up on her knees and sliding back down again.

“Jesus” Lexa moaned at both the sensation of her cock wrapped in her girlfriends tight, wet walls and the ridiculously arousing sight of her girlfriend sliding up and down her cock. The only noise that could be heard over the next few minutes were the sounds of pants, grunts and the wet slapping of skin as they moved against each other. Clarke started a faster rhythm, bobbing more frantically up and down on the cock inside her. Lexa looked up at her in wonder, watching the blonde goddess bounce on her cock. 

“Take off your bra” she whispered frantically and Clarke complied, quickly undoing the straps and throwing it across the room. Lexa bit her lip at the first sight of her girlfriends heaving chest. She started to fuck her hips up harder into Clarke, licking her lips as she watched the tits in front of her bounce at the force of her thrusts.

“Yes” Clarke moaned at the speed. “Fuck me baby” She whimpered as Lexa slid her hands up Clarke’s stomach and grabbed her bouncing breasts with both hands, while simultaneously fucking her cock up into her panting girlfriend. “Jeeeeeeeeeesus” Clarke moaned, sliding her hands over the one’s squeezing her tits. She opened her eyes and looked down at her girlfriend, the vein in her neck throbbing as she tried to hold off her orgasm.  
“You gonna cum in me baby?” Clarke moaned as she bounced up and down harder on the cock inside her.

“Fuck!” Lexa shouted. “No condom” She wined.

“I’m on the pill” Clarke moaned and that was all the confirmation Lexa needed, she slid her hand off one of Clarke’s breasts and began rubbing fast circles over her clit. 

“Come with me, Clarke” Lexa moaned, feeling the walls around her cock starting to contract.

“Ah ah ah fuck fuck ye-e-e-e-s” Clarke moaned as she came, Lexa felt the walls around her contract and grunted as she came inside the blonde, their hips twitching together as their orgasms overtook them. Clarke moaned as she felt Lexa squirt inside her, they panted and twitched together before Clarke pulled up and off the cock inside her, falling face first onto her girlfriends shoulder.

Lexa kissed her on the forehead and wrapped her arm around her, feeling the fatigue creeping in.

“Mmmmm” Clarke moaned as she pressed a kiss to the brunette’s neck. “I’m exhausted, can we just cuddle for a bit before we carry on?” She asked and Lexa chuckled.

“Of course baby” She whispered lovingly into her hair, falling asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
